


Sick, Sick, Sick

by Gh0stFl0ra



Series: Erotic Oneshots [2]
Category: W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bondage, F/M, Knifeplay, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally made for ShandiStrutter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stFl0ra/pseuds/Gh0stFl0ra
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Erotic Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924366
Kudos: 2





	Sick, Sick, Sick

"Shandi, Shandi, Shandi", he tuts at me, circling around like a shark. I shudder, as he drags a knife, flat edge, along my legs, "You've been-bad", he whispers, moving the cool metal along my torso.   
"W-what did I do, Steven?", I whimper slightly, only to receive a scolding.   
"It's Blackie right now",   
"Blackie", I correct myself, "I'm sorry".   
"You say it, but you don't improve. It's only fair if you're, reprimanded".   
Despite the blindfold, I can tell he's eyeing up where to cut first. Or maybe Blackie's just teasing me. Yeah, that's-the sensation is sudden, a sharp slice to my thigh. Wincing, I attempt to turn, but the ropes prevent me from doing so. He swipes some of the blood away with his fingers.   
"I hate doing this baby, I really do",   
'I know', I think to myself, anticipating the next cut.   
"You like this, don't you?", he snarls playfully. I nod. "Heh, dirty girl", a long gash on my torso causes me to squeak .   
"Hurts, doesn't it?, maybe next time you'll think twice before doing that again", Blackie hisses, as tears roll down my cheeks. Another swipe at the cut.   
"Shandi, baby, we can make this easier, all up to you", he kisses the wound at my thigh, before creating one at my chest. I know I shouldn't find this pleasurable, or even fun, but in one of the corners of my mind, it's oh so satisfying. Being put in a state like this, makes me feel, excited. A slice to my calf, I can feel the blood trickling down to the floor. He presses a kiss to my lips. It tastes like iron, and heat. He breaks it after a few moments.   
"You got blood on my floor", he remarks, returning the flat edge to my torso. My legs quiver-alongside something else. He's going to cut me up, and I'll enjoy it. He teases, still. Until I realize, he isn't going to cut me? "Well, I could always clean that up later", the man seemingly walks out of the room, if the sound of footsteps are any indication.   
"But I won't", he gouges a stripe down my back, savoring the time it takes. I struggle to keep quiet, as the pain and pleasure signals in my brain mix, "Because I know it makes you squirm for me, Shandi",   
Two more gashes, each to my shoulders. I can anticipate the blood leaking out, cold air creating more and more pleasure Urges to keep myself quiet are all tossed away, a screech erupting from my lips.   
Blackie licks at a wound gingerly, hot breath on an already blistering wound seems like a horrible combination, but my mind is too clouded to care at this point. "God, you taste so good", Blackie mumbles against my thigh. The heat in my stomach continues to burn on, as more and more wounds are slit open.   
Eventually, the feeling turns from pleasure, to pure stinging pain, not helped by his insistence on licking them, either. I hold back more tears, as he makes a final incision, from my chest to the top of my panties. Finally, the heat exits my stomach, pleasure masking the stinging again. The tears stream down my face, as I squeak out an orgasm.   
"Poor thing, I got you all bloody", he tuts, undoing the blindfold, "It's gotta hurt". I nod intently.   
"Then I think you've learned your lesson", the taller man kisses me, blood trailing from his lips. 


End file.
